


My Past, My love and Maybe Even a Secret

by wholocked_am_i



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_am_i/pseuds/wholocked_am_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are married, Loki has a secret or two, one being that he has a twin brother that hes been looking for since hes been back on midgard. crappy summary I know but its a good story so you should read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. getting up to speed

**Author's Note:**

> a line will usually mean a switch in characters

Tony and I have been together ever since the events in New York five years ago. Okay, so really we have only been together four of those years because I had to serve an extremely short sentence in prison on Asgard. He was the only person that welcomed me with open arms when I came back to Midgard. He didn’t care that I tried to take over his world or even that I tried to kill him. He told me that he had done some crazy shit in his past and he wasn’t going to hold this over my head. Thank god for that because I now had no one in my life, I had disowned the only family I had ever had. They did nothing but ever lie to me. I was just another stolen relic to them, a peace offering even. I was never truly loved by my ‘father’, and I think that Thor only put up with me because he had to. Frigga on the other hand, she loved me like her own child, she taught me everything I know about magic; she taught me everything really. I loved her; I still do even to this day. I miss her, I hate that I was unable to save her from Malakith and I hate that Thor was not there to save her. But alas, there is nothing that can be done now; all I can do is mourn.

Tony and I fell in love after the Hulk beat the shit out of me, releasing my mind from Thanos and the Tesseract. Tony says that it was instant love when the first thing I said after I got beat up was that I wanted a drink of something extremely strong. I don’t exactly know when I fell in love with him but I know I did, that man now owns my heart.

We got married at the end of last year, it wasn’t anything extravagant, a few people from S.H.I.E.L.D came and the avengers gang came. I didn’t invite anyone because I didn’t have anyone besides Tony. Thor of course was my best man (only because he kept begging for me to let him do it, he still is convince we are brothers despite everything that has happened), although the one person that I did want there, I have no idea where he is or even if he is still alive. When I was in prison I found that I have a biological brother, an identical twin in fact. Frigga told me that they had just recently found out about him. He looks exactly like me, minus his hair. Mine is black and his is brown. Frigga also told me that he had been living on Midgard for years and they only knew about him because of what happened in New York. Everyone on Midgard thought that he was me. Honestly I kind of feel bad for him. He was being tortured by the media because of something that I did. Anyways I have tried tracking him down since I’ve been here but it’s been extremely difficult, all I know is his first name and what he looks like. I have never told Tony about him, mostly because I know nothing about him.

I have decided that I am finally going to tell him today when he gets home from work. I need his help.

* * *

‘JARVIS what’s new?’

‘Welcome home sir. You have twenty new emails, 3 voicemails, and one missed video chat from Colonel Rhodes. Stocks have increased by 3 points in our favor. And Loki has prepared dinner for you.’

‘Thanks buddy.’ I walked into the kitchen to find Loki finishing cooking something and the table set for two. ‘Hey handsome how was your day?’ I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and kissing his cheek.

‘Mmm, it was alright. I really didn’t do much, Steve and I went to the gym but that was about it. How was your day?’

‘About as productive as your day, ha-ha. What are you cooking? It smells fantastic.’ I asked heading to the bar to get a scotch. Loki was always cooking something random, he was a great cook. Honestly I’m glad he can cook because I can’t and I was beginning to get really tired of take out all the time.

‘Tony, its stir fry. We have this all the time. If I remember right, it is your favorite.’ He said coming over to the bar. I poured him a glass of vodka, his favorite.

‘Mmm, I do love stir fry, almost as much as I love you.’

‘Tony, you are such a fool but I love you too. Come, let’s eat.’ We sat down at the table and began eating. It was amazing as always. This man seriously could cook. ‘Tony, I…uh…I need to tell you something.’

‘Okay?’


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Tony his secret

_‘Tony,_ _I…uh…I need to tell you something.’_

I was afraid to tell him. I don’t know why but I was. It’s not like it was something that was life changing, I wasn’t dying or anything serious. But I felt like I had kept it from him long enough and I decided that he could probably help me find my brother. He does know more about this world than I do, it doesn’t matter that I have been here for nearly five years, I still know next to nothing. I’ve only figured out how to use cell phones and computers. Having JARVIS really helps but I still know like nothing.  
‘I…uh…just don’t know how to tell you.’  
‘Loki, is everything alright?’  
‘What? No, nothing is wrong it’s just that there’s something that I never told you about me and well I need your help with something.’  
‘Okay?’  
Sigh. ‘I have a twin. A brother.’  
‘I thought that Thor was your only brother.’ Tony asked, mimicking air quotes on brother.  
‘I did too. I only recently found out about my said twin. I found out when I was in prison actually. I only know his first name and that he looks exactly like me. I know not where he lives nor even if he is alive. I do know that he is somewhere here, in this realm. I’ve tried finding him but have had no luck obviously.’  
‘Wait a second, you’ve known about this as long as we have been together and you didn’t tell me? Why? I could’ve helped you find him sooner.’  
‘I know that, but it was something that I thought that I could do on my own. I thought that I could find him quickly but well Midgard is a very large realm.’  
‘Dude seriously, just call it Earth. Please.’  
‘Fine, Earth. Earth is very large. I can’t find him and I want er…need your help.’  
‘What’s his name then?’  
‘Thomas.’  
‘Well that’s helpful. I was hoping it was going to be weird like yours and Thor’s name. People with rare names are easier to find.’  
‘I thought you liked my name.’ I pretended to pout, and look like I was slightly offended. I knew what he meant. Our names were different, not from this realm. Thomas’ name was what Tony considered to be a normal name; honestly I thought both Tony’s and Thomas’ names were weird.  
‘Loki, I love your name. Because it’s _your_ name. Have you tried having JARVIS help you look? The AI is a genius after all. ‘  
‘Yes of course I have but he couldn’t find much either.’  
‘JARVIS search Tom or Thomas Laufeyson. Let me know what ya find.’  
‘Yes sir.’  
And that was somehow the end of the conversation. Tony wasn’t mad at all that I hadn’t told him about Thomas. It was nice to know that he was more than willing to help me look. I was glad to know he would help because this was something that was important to me.  
We finished dinner and went into the living room to watch some television together. That is still one thing I still don’t understand. We didn’t have TV’s in Asgard, hell we didn’t have half the stuff that there is here in Midgard…er, I mean Earth. No phones, computers, cars, planes, etc. kitchens were quite different as well, everything is electric here, no open flames to cook upon. I have always loved to cook, even as a child I would sneak into the palace kitchen and help the chefs cook our meals. Frigga loved it when I cooked, Odin on the other hand, well he was just a different story (Odin was never a fan of the things that I could do, things like cooking or art. Odin thought that they were useless skills to have. Fighting skills were the only thing important to him). Frigga had always supported me in everything that I ever did. Anyways, I basically had to relearn how to cook when I came here. It didn’t take me long to remaster the skill though. And it’s a good thing that I did remaster said skill because Tony can NOT cook to save his life, I don’t know how he survived before I came along.  
 **TWO WEEKS LATER**  
5 am  
‘Loki, sir, I apologize for waking you but I have found a gentlemen by the name of Tom Laufeyson. I believe I may have found your brother.’  
Needless to say I don’t think I have ever gotten out of bed that fast. Poor Tony went flying I scared the shit out of him so bad.  
‘Oops, sorry love.’ I said to him as I ran to the computer in our room. ‘Show me, JARVIS.’ JARVIS brought up multiple pictures of someone that was identical to me, it clearly was him. He had bluish eyes, light brown hair, a goatee and my smile. It was weird looking at someone that looked like me. ‘Tony come look! It’s him! How did I not find him? I searched this name as well.’ Thomas looked like he was someone of importance, like someone you would see on television. Again how I or anyone missed him is seriously a mystery. His face (our face?) was everywhere.  
‘Hmmm, looks like he’s famous Lokes. How’d we miss him?’ Tony asked groggily, looking over my shoulder at a profile that JARVIS had brought up. ‘He’s an actor in London, a lot of stage work too. ‘  
‘What the hell is stage work?’ I asked, it honestly didn’t sound like a job someone would like to have.  
‘Really? Uh, it’s uh….he does plays; you know what a play is right? Acting on a stage, instead of in front of a camera for tv.’ Tony was looking at me like I was an idiot.  
‘Yes I know what a play is; I’m not completely stupid Anthony. So how can we get a hold of him? I want to meet him.’  
‘First off, please don’t call me that, you know I hate it. And second, that’s where I come in, I’m rich and famous. Like you I do what I want. Getting a hold of him will be easy.’  
‘I only call you that because I know it bugs you. I have to pick on you somehow.’


	3. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Thomas

A month later, Tony and I were on his jet headed to London. He somehow managed to get a ‘meeting’ with Thomas. All I could do was pace from the front of the jet to the back, I was so nervous to meet my brother. We didn’t tell Thomas what the real reason for the meeting was, we just said it was for business. What would he think of me? Did he know about me? Had he tried finding me? What was he like? Was he like me and crazy? Was he mean? Or was he nice? Will he want to be friends? Will he want to stay in contact with me? Would he be mad at me for what I did in New York? And most importantly, how the hell did he end up here on Earth?? I had so many questions about the whole situation; I had driven Tony crazy in the last month with all of the questions I kept asking.

‘Loki, will you please come sit down. You’re going to leave a path in the carpet. Get a drink and come sit with me. ‘Tony had been watching me the entire time, concern growing on his face. I’m pretty sure that he was just as nervous as I was but he didn’t show it. He had perfected hiding his feelings from the world; he even sometimes hid them from me even, unfortunately. I did what I was told. I got a glass of vodka and sat down next to Tony on the couch. ‘Tony I can’t help it, I am just so nervous. What if he hates me?’

‘Loki, relax. He’s not going to hate you. The plane is going to be landing soon; we can go to hotel and take a nap or something until tonight when we meet him. Everything is going to be fine okay? I’m going to be right next to you the whole time.’ He said wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into him. I could smell his cologne, and engine oil; something he always smelled of. I instantly relaxed some.

‘Tony, I love you. Thank you again, for everything. ‘

‘I love you too, Loki.’

**THAT NIGHT**

We were in the car headed to some fancy restaurant that Tony said was beyond amazing. I couldn’t sit still and Tony was glaring at me because of it. We had both chose to where a suit, Tony looked amazing as usual, I felt vulnerable. I would’ve felt better if I was in my armor….or a tunic. I always felt safe in a tunic for some reason.

Thomas had beaten us there and was already seated at a white clothed table looking at a menu. He too had worn a suit. It was so weird looking at someone that looked EXACTLY like me. Suddenly there was a hand squeezing mine, bringing back to Earth and the now.

‘Are you ready love?’ Tony said, squeezing my hand again.

‘Yes, I think I am. Okay well as ready as I can be anyways. Let’s go, lead the way.’ I wanted him to be seen first so as I wouldn’t freak Thomas out, Thomas didn’t know I was coming, he thought it was just going to be Tony.

‘You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, love. I can just say my partner couldn’t make it.’

‘No. I want to do this, I have to. I need to know my brother. Now let’s go, he’s waiting.’ I said starting to lead the way to the table, pulling Tony along.

* * *

 

‘Thomas Laufeyson?’ I asked when I got to the table. Loki was standing behind me trying to hide. Which really was pointless, the man is at least half a foot taller than me.

‘Yes, you must be Tony Stark. And is that your partner _trying_ to hide behind you?’ He asked jokingly, a smirk toying on his face.

‘Yes, this is my husband and business partner Loki Lauf- er Stark, Loki Stark. I never meet potential business partners without him.’

‘Loki? As in Loki who tried to blow up New York a few years ago? Loki as in who looks exactly like me? I never thought I would get to meet you. How did you end up with Tony?’

 Loki came out from behind me to shake Thomas’ hand,’ Yes, that would be me. But for the record I was possessed at the time. My actions were not my own and I do apologize for everything that happened. Tony and I ended up together because of the events in New York, he knew that I was possessed and he was the first one to forgive me for everything, and well it was kind of love at first sight I guess, that and he is Tony Stark after all, who wouldn’t want to be with him. And for looking exactly the same, there is a reason for that. Which is actually the point of this meeting. Mind if I sit?’ Loki explained, taking a seat in front of Thomas, I took the seat next to him and picked up my menu.

‘So we aren’t here on business then? Shame I was more than willing to be the face of a Stark Industries campaign. So what do you mean there is a reason we look exactly alike? I just assumed that we were doppelgangers or something like that. Are we related or something?’ Thomas asked Loki.

* * *

 

So Thomas knew about me, and he didn’t seem mad at me for New York either. So far so good.

‘Ok first off my last name is not Stark, well it is but it’s not my only last name. I hyphenated. My last name is Laufeyson-Stark. We are twins, identical twins. Separated at birth, like _really_ separated. How much do you know about Thor and his world? Like the nine realms and stuff?’

‘Wow! Slow down! What do you mean we are twins, I’m an only child. And what do you mean _really_ separated? All I know about Thor is that he is some god from another planet or something. What does he have to do with this?’

Okay so yeah I guess I did kind of spring it on him all at once. ‘Obviously you need some background info on Thor and I. okay so Thor and I are not from Earth, as you call it. We are from Asgard, well he is I’m from Jotenheim but I was raised on Asgard. Jotenheim and Asgard are different planets in different realms. Thor is my adoptive brother, so technically I’m an Odinson. But that’s beside the point, not important. You and I are both from Jotenheim; our father, Laufey, didn’t want us because we were not giants like the rest of the race. Jotenheim is populated or well _was_ populated by Frost Giants. So because we were not giants he simply got rid of us, because he was king and he could do that. You were shipped off here I guess and I was found by Odin, and taken back to Asgard. I didn’t know that I was adopted until I was 17, yea for 17 years I didn’t know that I was adopted. I knew I was different but I didn’t put two and two together. It wasn’t until _after_ New York that I found out about you. My mother told me when I was in prison on Asgard.’

‘Wow.’ Thomas said, confusion and shock written all over his face.

‘Yea, it’s a lot to take in. Try being married to all of that craziness.’ Tony said laughing, I just glared at him. It’s not craziness, its my life. And I wouldn’t have it anyway, well at least _now_ I wouldn’t.

‘Tony, hush. You know you enjoy it. Now, Thomas, any questions?’

‘So I’m supposed to believe that I’m not human, that I’m some kind of alien race that I’ve never heard of and you’re my brother. Right. Seems a little out there don’t you think?’

‘You don’t believe me? Why else would we look exactly the same?’

‘Doppelgangers.’

‘Am I supposed to know what that means? I already told you that I’m not from here.’

‘It’s a word that means that for every person on earth there is another that looks exactly like them somewhere. They are not related in anyway but look exactly the same.’

‘Oh well, I assure you that I am not a doppelganger then. How can I prove to you that we are brothers?’ I wanted more than anything for this man to believe me and he didn’t, I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. I was so sure that he would believe me.

‘Why don’t we do a DNA test, that’s the only definitive way to prove that you are brothers.’ Tony said, he had been really quiet through this whole thing, which was really weird for him. I could never get that man to shut up.

‘I’m up for it. Its not that I don’t believe this crazy story of yours, which I don’t know if I do or not, its just that I would rather be sure that we really are related before this gets out to the press, ya know. Because whether we like it or not this will get out. Tony is famous and so am I therefore this will inevitably get out.’

‘Good point but what is a DNA test exactly?’ I asked. They both looked at me like I was a complete idiot. Sometimes not being from this planet really had its faults. I didn’t understand half of what they were talking about, nor did I understand the technology. But I was slowly learning.

‘Sorry, it’s a test where they will draw some blood and compare your blood to his. There are specific markers in it that will show if you are related or not. Twins have almost the exact same DNA. Its quite fascinating really.’ Tony explained to me, all the while Thomas just stared at me like I was an idiot.

‘Oh. Yea lets do that then. Thomas would you stop staring at me like that. I have already told you twice that I am not from here. We don’t do DNA testing on Asgard because we don’t have this problem.’

‘Sorry. Loki, could you do me a favor and stop calling me Thomas, I don’t know where you heard that but I don’t go by that. I go by Tom.’

‘My mother told me that. Sorry, I shall no longer call you that. Tony is the same way with his name, even if I do prefer his full name.’

We sat and talked for probably another hour and a half about miscellaneous things like what music we liked, about our past and what it was like on Asgard. Thomas told us about the play he was currently in, Coriolanus; he said that it was a Shakespearian play. Whoever that was. He even invited us to come to tomorrow night’s performance. Tony and I agreed to come.


	4. Waking Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes Tony in an unkind way

Dinner with Tom had gone well I thought. I wasn't really too surprised by how he reacted to the news, I'd be pretty sceptical myself if some random guy came up to me and told me we were brothers. Granted Loki's story was more believable, I mean they were identical. Still Tom had listened and tried to believe.

We left the restaurant and headed back to our hotel room. Once there Loki stripped down to his pants and then put on his pajama bottoms, I decided to go take a shower. Twenty minutes later I emerged from the bathroom to find Loki lying in bed, engrossed in a home remodeling show. He honestly looked like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

'Loki? What are you watching?' I asked coming to join him in bed.

'I believe it is called Property Brothers. Its very interesting.' he explained as he wrapped his arms around me so that we could snuggle.

'Huh. I didn't know that you were into that.'

'I didn't either, love. You don't mind if we watch it though, do you?' he asked me.

'Of course not. I've got some blueprints that I need to go over anyways. Do you know where I had my iPad last?'

'How'd you survive before without me? Its on the table.'

I got out of bed to grab my iPad; I also grabbed Loki's glasses that he wore at night. I had picked up the habit of wearing them when I worked. 'I had Pepper, remember. Thanks by the way. So what are we going to do tomorrow till the play?' I asked as I climbed back into bed.

'I want to go to the palace, and then ride the London Eye. What do you want to do?'

'Anything you want, Lo.’

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing, and thanks to the personalized ringtone, I’m a little tea pot; I knew exactly who it was. Pepper Potts. Why in the world would she be calling me at this hour, it was midnight her time.

‘Hello?’ I said groggily.

‘Hey Loki, sorry did I wake you? You’re normally up this early when your home. I just assumed you would be there too.’

‘Normally yes I would be up this early, but I think I am still suffering a bit from jet lag. Nasty thing that is. And we went to bed late last night. Tony and I were-‘

‘Having sex as usual?’ she said jokingly, cutting me off mid-sentence. That poor girl had walked in on us making love way too many times.

‘Haha, no. Actually we were working on some new plans for some kind of missile. Anyways what did you need?’

‘Well I tried calling Tony but obviously he didn’t answer. SHEILD wants to have some kind of meeting with the two of you. I didn’t know what to tell them.’

‘His phone is probably dead, I wasn’t rudely awakened by AC/DC. Did SHEILD tell you why they wanted to meet with us?’ I asked as I climbed out of bed ever so carefully as to not wake Tony. He was not always the kindest if he was awoken early. I headed to the in suite kitchen and started making coffee. Neither Tony nor I could start our day without it; a bad habit Tony started me on. Once the coffee was started I went back to the bedroom to find my glasses that Tony had stolen the night before (I wasn’t ready to put my godforsaken contacts in yet) and to get my computer. Once I had found them both I sat at the table in the room.

‘Okay, so it wasn’t really SHEILD per say that wanted to meet with you. It was director Fury. He didn’t really give me any details, all he said was that I didn’t get to know because I wasn’t part of the team. So I guess its something to do with the Avengers.’

‘Ugh. I swear if this is about New York again I WILL kill him this time. He seriously needs to let that go, I already apologized profusely, there’s not much else I can really do. Besides they forgave Banner and he destroyed a whole freaking city, I merely destroyed like 3 buildings. The Avengers themselves did more damage than me.’

‘Yes well Bruce didn’t try to enslave the human race.’ She had a point.

‘Yea ok, I will call them later and set up a meeting. Thanks Pepper.’

‘Hey how was dinner with your brother?’ she asked.

‘It was nice but hey I’ll tell you when we get home Friday, okay?’

‘Okay, I’ll talk to you later. Night Loki.’ And with that the line went dead. I love Pepper; I really do, well as much as you can love an assistant. But the woman loves to chat about menial things. I hate talking on the phone and she knows it, so why she insists on chatting is beyond me.

Two hours and 4 cups of coffee later, Tony was still sleeping and I was bored. I had read all of my emails, checked facebook, the LA news and the stocks. And I was caught up on everything for work. So I decided to wake Tony up.

A poor decision on my part really.

I calmly walked over to the bed and promptly jumped on it, jostling all the contents on it, including Tony. I then picked up a pillow and hit Tony with it. Granted I knew this was kind of rude but I really didn’t care. The whole god of mischief comes into play here.

‘What the hell Loki?!’ Tony half yelled at me. I just laughed.

‘I was bored. I’ve been up for like an hour and a half. And I’ve had four cups of coffee so I’m a little hyper.’ Its true, if I had too much coffee I tended to get hyper, which really annoyed Tony. He said I was like a child when I got like that.

‘So you decided to jump on the bed and hit me with a pillow? I don’t care if you’re a god slash king, that’s not nice Lo.’ He sat up and grabbed his pillow and began hitting me with it. ‘See, this isn’t nice.’

‘Pepper called. She said that Fury wants to see us.’ I said calmly, flattening my now ruffled hair.

‘Why?’ he got up and started heading for the kitchen with me on his heels. I loved the way he looked in the mornings, he was really quite sexy. He only ever slept in sweat pants and no shirt. So of course I could see his toned body, perfect biceps, perfect abs, really just a perfect upper body. The only thing that wasn’t perfect was all of his scars. There were so many of them. Some were from being held captive, some from the ironman suit and some he wouldn’t tell me about. I got the impression that he had done some self-harm in the past but he never would tell me, Pepper wouldn’t even tell me. He also had horrible bed head, his hair stuck out in all directions. All in all I loved the way he looked first thing in the morning.

‘I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell Pepper anything other than that she wasn’t part of the team so she wasn’t privy to the information. So we are assuming it has something to do with the Avengers. But we aren’t sure. She also said she tried calling you too but you didn’t answer.’

‘Phones dead. Couldn’t find the charger nor did I really care to find it. I figure if somebody needs me they know they can call you.’ He said making a cup of the now cold coffee. ‘Ugh when was this made? Its cold and gross!’ he dumped out the remaining coffee and started making a fresh batch. He then started rummaging through the mini fridge for something to eat. He brought out some of the leftovers from last night, cream cheese for a bagel, a large grapefruit and some milk. The man is a bottomless pit, I swear. Its amazing he isn’t fat with the amount of food he eats.

‘I made that this morning when I got up, so like two hours ago. Of course its cold. Hey I think I’m going to go shower while you eat your insane amount of food.’ I kissed him and started heading for the bathroom.

‘Uh huh I want to shower with you. The food can wait.’ He said practically running towards me and the bathroom, half a bagel hanging out of his mouth. This man truly had no manners what so ever.

‘You showered last night, why are you showering again?’ I asked as I started to get undressed.

‘Because I can and because you turn blue in the shower. I like it when you turn blue.’ The only person I have ever found that likes my true form somehow happens to be my husband.

‘Uh, ok? I don’t understand why you like it when I do that, I hate it. I look like a monster. Nothing normal is blue with blood red eyes.’

‘I think the red eyes are sexy, Lo. And you’re not a monster. Stop telling yourself that. I love you no matter what you look like, okay?’ Tony said wrapping his arms around my now naked body. He always knew how to make me feel better about myself, even if I didn’t like the way I looked at least he did. Unbeknownst to him, I have always hated the way I looked, blue or not. I hated that I never looked like the rest of my family, blonde haired and blue eyes. I never fit in as a child, and I was always following in Thor’s footsteps, I hated it. I even considered suicide at one point. I kind of knew that I was never going to get the throne so I didn’t see the point in living. One night I was seriously going to do it, I had one of my daggers in hand, ready to slit my throat, when Thor walked in on me. I immediately dropped the dagger but he had already seen me with it at my throat. I never tried it again after that, but I started cutting myself. I always made it look like something that would happen in battle, not like I did it to myself. I always lied about my scars if anyone ever asked; I would say I got in a fight or something. Or it was from battle. No one ever second guessed me. So I guess Tony and I both have dark secrets we don’t want to share.

‘Okay, fine. Now can we get in the shower before I turn blue because I’m cold and not because I’m a Frost Giant?’ I asked

`Lead the way sweet cheeks.’ He said giggling.


End file.
